Crimson Butterfly
by clearpurity2
Summary: Let us be together. Together forever. We will stay here. Just the two of us. -Just some writings about the endings in Fatal Frame II-
1. Frozen Butterfly

She wouldn't do it. Why wouldn't she do it?

It must be done. It had to be done. Regardless, she loved her for it. Mio was kind enough to not kill her but it was truly necessary.

Her hands held onto her face. She was trembling.

_Listen to me._

She continued to refuse her request. Her SIMPLE request. If that was how it was supposed to be then she had something else in mind. They would stay here forever. There was no other option. They would stay together in HELL.

_Don't refuse me._

Her dear twin didn't move. She could sense the fear and confusion radiating off her body. It was going to be alright though, for they would never be separated…ever again.

Mio, she was so beautiful. The brush glided carefully across her lips, giving them a ruby color. Oh? Was that a tear she saw?

_It's alright __Mio._

Mayu placed her lips on her face, kissing away the tear with a smile on her lips. Or was it a smirk?

They were going to be here forever.


	2. Shadow Ritual

This is about the Shadow Ritual. I found this ending to be so sad. D: Well, hope it's enjoyable.

**I DO NOT OWN FATAL FRAME. IT BELONGS TO TECMO.**

* * *

This is what was meant to happen. She couldn't leave her alone, there was no way.

_If you left me behind, you could escape alone._ Those words stuck to her.

_I can't do that. I'll go too. _

Her body felt tired. The rumbling from the Abyss was overgrown and loud but Mio didn't care. The end was near…and she was ready.

The memory was clear in her mind.

The festival was easily the best thing in her life, full with beauty and happiness. Mayu was free of pain, able to run and smile without stopping. The lanterns only added to the excitement. There were so many and her eyes wouldn't stop looking at them. If only…

_If only this could last forever._

Despite the darkness that was taking over, Mio was happy. Her body didn't feel cold as it would be to others. As a last comforting touch, Mayu placed her arm around Mio's head, letting her know they there were in this together.

She was smiling. Even with them being frozen in time, they were happy. Mio sent a silent prayer to her mother, father and uncle, hoping they wouldn't be mad for their choice. But right now, at this moment, Mio relished in the happiness building within her. There was no sadness, no fear, nothing.

Just…happiness.


	3. Lingering Scent

__This is for the 'Runaway' ending, or 'Lingering Scent' as I've heard it before. From Mio's point of view. ^^

Tecmo still owns Fatal Frame. :D

* * *

_Ding._

_Was this a good idea?_

_Ding._

_I'm sorry, I can't keep our promise._

It was cowardly of her to run away without her sister. The one she's sworn to stay with forever. She needed her, why did she decide to leave? Mio silenced the constant thoughts and stood before the only exit out of the village. Before she could lose her nerve, she ran down the stairs.

The loud pounding overhead was beginning to become overwhelming. It felt like the small cave shook beneath her feet, causing her to lose her balance but she continued to run. For a brief second, the guilt began to seep into her mind and she stopped, hearing a familiar voice.

_Are you leaving me again?_ The temptation to turn around and see who was speaking gnawed at her mind.

_Don't look back!_ Itsuki's warning only caused her to make a sideways glance, fighting herself to leave or head back. She was so close, why didn't she run?

"Mio, didn't we promise? Together, always." That voice was enough to tempt her and Mio turned, hoping to see her sister looking back at her. Maybe she got away, maybe she managed to run back here and they would escape together! "Mayu!"

Her heart stopped. The same maniacal laugh she heard throughout the village traveled to her ears. Her hands reaching out for her throat and Mio only stood there. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't- -

_Sae!_

Everything was dark now. What happened? Was she dead? Did she faint? Was it all fake? Mio's eyes suddenly opened, trying to gain her surroundings. The sound of water gently washing against the rocks snapped her out of confusion. She was back in the forest? But how? That couldn't be right. Something had to be wrong. But…where was she?

"Mayu?" Silence. "Mayu." She was becoming more frantic now. "Mayu!" The everlasting silence.

"Mayu!"

_She didn't hate her. The love was still there. "I'll wait…_**_I'll wait_**_. Forever. _**_Forever_**_."_


	4. Hellish Abyss

Hellish Abyss Ending but from Mayu's point of view. I added a few things in there that may have not been seen in the actual ending. I just thought it would happen though. :D

* * *

There were so many thoughts in her mind. She felt them flowing out from within, knowing her sister was near. She didn't leave her alone. Mio promised that she wouldn't. But something was wrong, her body wasn't doing what she wanted. Mayu felt bitterness rising in her but that weren't her emotions. It was Sae's. The pain was overwhelming and she wanted it to stop. Mio was near, fighting the tortured spirit. It was a shame, it truly was. Mayu understood how Sae felt. The lonliness of her sister not being there for her. But despite that, despite what happened all those years ago, Mayu loved her sister uncontrollably.

_And no matter what happens, I'll forgive you. I will never hate you for the choices you make._

She wasn't sure if her words reached out to her dear twin, but her body suddenly felt weak. Sae split from her and Mayu felt herself falling back. . .right into the Abyss. Would it end like that? Mayu falling into the Abyss along with Sae? A strong hand grabbed onto her wrist and Mayu came back to her senses after hearing the agonizing scream coming from Sae.

"Mayu!"

_It was her, my sister. _

"Mio!" She didn't even hide the fear in her voice. They were ever so close to the Abyss and Mayu wasn't sure if it could still erupt or not. Mio was taking great lengths to not look within it but in a matter of seconds, her sister's head saw straight down. Everything was over in a blur.

A scream. Extraneous pulling.

Mayu's heart sank when she heard the scream coming from her sister. She rested herself, being on her hands and knees while Mio knelt over in the distance, crying out in pain and covering her face. As fast as her leg permitted her, Mayu stood up, heading over to Mio immediately.

"What's wrong?" Mayu asked, her heart beating ridiculously fast. She was afraid something happened to her sister, the one that always looked out for her. What could she do without Mio? She meant everything to her. Mio couldn't speak but the only thing she could say was about her eyes. And with that small amount of information, Mayu could see the blood trailing down her sister's fingers and she knew something terrible had happened. . .worse than she could imagine.

Time went by fast. Soon enough, Mayu and Mio found themselves back home and sitting in front of the Minakami Dam, where the village once stood. The lake was beautiful but Mayu was sure that they would always remember what used to be there.

"Mio, let's go now." Their mother and uncle Kei was waiting on them. Mio nodded her head and stood to her feet, Mayu's eyes trained on her every move. A white bandage covered her eyes, not showing the damage of one look into the Abyss caused.

In her mind, Mayu smiled as she helped her sister leave the forest. Mio no longer had to worry about her and after all the years that Mayu was the one being watched, it was now reversed. She wouldn't wish for her sister to be injured but since she was, Mayu would be there with her every step of the way. She could feel the smile showing on her lips.

_Together, forever._


End file.
